Finding Hapiness
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A fic trata da volta de Sakura. Ela estava fora de Konoha em missão com Sai e como ela reage ao saber que todos seus ex: Naruto, Sasuke e Lee estão felizes e com alguém,enquanto ela acabara o namoro com Sai e por isso voltara.SasuNaru;GaaLee;KakaIru;mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Oh lets go back to the start

Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao Kishimoto-sensei que adora um draminha e ainda (infelizmente) não matou a Sakura (vulgo vaca rosa).

n.a: perdoem o titulo tirado da musica do coldplay (meio que totalmente péssima com títulos u.u)

**Oh let's go back to the start**

Em Suna:

O sol surgia levemente, clareando o céu antes azul-marinho e num quarto um certo ruivo gemia e suspirava fortemente. Esse ruivo era na verdade o kazekage da vila e o motivo de seus gemidos era ter o peso gostoso de um forte moreno, agora com os cabelos negros mais longos, sobre si e que o tomava ferozmente. Lee o beijou, abafando os gemidos e o ruivo sorriu, pensando que era incrível ser tão bem amado.

Com o sol já em riste no céu e iluminando o quarto Gaara acordou, pois seu "travesseiro" movia-se em cadencia, mas já se acostumara a isso, para ser sincero, adorava acordar sobre o peito firme e bem delineado de Lee. Suspirou, vendo o rosto do maior que dormia serenamente e tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Levantou-se devagar e nu como estava debruçou-se na janela vendo a imensidão desértica e vasta.

Sorriu com nostalgia, lembrando como tudo começara. Resolvera, por segurança e insistência de seus irmãos, pedir alguém como apóio a segurança de Suna, à aldeia da Folha e assim Lee e Shikamaru passaram a morar consigo e seus irmãos.

Riu levemente, pensando que agora sua irmã já estava casada e esperava um filho de Shikamaru. Mas seus pensamentos voltaram para Lee e em como ele chegara em Suna magoado, pois acabara o namoro com Sakura há pouco tempo.

Só que com o tempo ambos acabaram encontrando forças um no outro, ficaram amigos e Gaara se abria cada vez mais até que se perceberam apaixonados um pelo outro. Lembrava como se fosse ontem.

--Flashback--

-Entenda, Gaara! Isso que sentimos um pelo outro é Amor!-Lee disse, firmemente segurando ambos os pulsos do menor.

-Não! Eu só amo a mim mesmo!-o ruivo soltou-se, virando de costas.

-Você pode amar a si e pode me amar também.-o moreno sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do kazekage, pois o abraçara por trás envolvendo a cintura esguia e fazendo o ser abraçado ficar completamente corado.

Gaara sentiu-se bem com calor e ternura do abraço, contudo, ao notar isso, soltou-se abruptamente ficando de frente para o moreno, berrando temeroso, temia ser magoado novamente por aquele sentimento chamado Amor.

-não toque em mim!

Mas Lee enlaçou novamente sua cintura e de maneira a não poder fugir, porém isso não o impedia de tentar, portanto tentava inutilmente empurra-lo com as mãos no peito forte enquanto continuava mandando-o se afastar com palavras.

-Eu não quero e nem pretendo magoa-lo, só quero amar você.-disse, sabendo o que impedia o ruivo.

E dizendo isso, Lee o beijou.

Arregalou os olhos verde-água ficando tenso e temeroso por nunca ter beijado antes, enquanto apertava o tecido da camisa do maior. Uma lagrima rolou e Gaara finalmente fechou os olhos, deslizando as mãos para os fios negros e entreabrindo os lábios para hesitantemente receber a língua ávida do maior. Ele finalmente decidira render-se aquelas sensações e sentimentos.

--Fim do flashback--

-Oi, itoshii (1).-Lee abraçou por trás Gaara e deu um beijo rápido na curva de seu pescoço, vendo o menor arrepiar-se ficando corado e emburrado.

-Lee! Que susto!

-Gomen(2), é que voce estava tão lindo e concentrado... não resisti. -riu do bico do outro- no que pensava?

-No nosso primeiro beijo.-suspirou, sentindo o abraço intensificar-se.

-Então eu realmente peço desculpas por interromper, afinal também ia lembrar da nossa primeira vez. -deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Gaara ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

-Lee, seu pervertido!

O moreno riu, atacando o pescoço alvo que já possuía algumas marcas de antes, vendo o ruivo arquear e ofegar em surpresa.

-Lee, peraí, não faz nem meia hora...e nós temos que viajar para Konoha hoje...aahh!

O ruivo mordeu os lábios, segurando o gemido por sentir algo duro lá atrás, abrindo-o.

Foi puxado saindo da janela e indo para uma parede e teve que ter sua boa tampada por Lee para abafar o grito ao ser rudemente penetrado.

Acabara voltando ao começo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro...

Alguns dias depois, em Konoha.

Iruka subia e descia, gemendo alto no processo, no colo de Kakashi enquanto este chupava seu pescoço.

-Ka-ka-shi...unm...e-eu..tenho que..ahhh..dar... dar aula..ainda...hoje...

-Relaxa e se concentra só no "dar"'.

-KAKASHI! Ahhh!

Kakashi sorriu ao ver o rosto irritado e vermelho de seu amado Iruka.

_Continua…_

(1) "itoshi" quer dizer "meu amor" ou "querido" ou qualquer sinônimo para chamar alguém querido como namorado (a).

(2) "gomen" ou "gomenasai" é um pedido de desculpas, o primeiro mais informal e o outro mais formal.

Essa fic é do ano passado, ela já tem um plano de fim(?), bem se eu receber reviews ela pode ser até bem grandinha, com enfoque em GaaLee, SasuNaru e KakaIru (não precisamente nessa ordem). Resolvi postar por que recebi minha primeira review d GaaLee, então como esse inicio só saiu mais gaaLee...

Kizus, Ai-chan.


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing With Myself

Oie! Eu voltei! (tenho impressão que sempre digo isso u.u) Acordei hoje, ouvindo The World e indo assistir um especial de Saint Seiya, então depois disso, quase dormindo de novo, eu tive uma luz! E veio o inicio desse cap! Quando abro a pág aind vejo uma review! Então resolvi continuar...

N.a: eu disse no cap anterior que os cabelos do Lee estavam longos (eu tinha visto um fanart muito lindo dele na época), mas para ficar mais claro o cabelo dele ta como antes dele conhecer o Gai no mangá/anime (antes de ser cortado em forma de cuia).

n.a2: To pensando em colocar m-preg, o q voces acham?

Escrevi ouvindo "I could have danced all night" versão Glee (muito boa a serie!) então culpem a musica por como o cap andou... hehe e para continuar com cap com nome/parte de musicas:

**Chapter 2: **

**Dancing With Myself**

Festival de Konoha – Alguns anos atras

- Estou tão feliz por você ter me chamado para vir ao festival com você, Sasuke. – sorria Sakura, pendurada num dos braços do Uchiha.

- Vamos dançar então? – perguntou o moreno, vendo um par de olhos azuis os seguindo.

-Claro! – e ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele enquanto rodavam suavemente pela pista em meio a outros casais.

Ela levantou a cabeça, querendo alcançar os lábios finos, contudo, antes que conseguisse, ele interrompeu:

- Eu pensava que você estava com o Naruto...

- Oh, isso... – e ela abriu os orbes verdes, para então desvia-los. – Não era nada não... – e pode finalmente beija-lo.

Sasuke permaneceu de olhos abertos durante o beijo, na verdade, ele não conseguia desviar da triste figura loira que ia embora. Quebrou o beijo. Não era nem de longe a mesma coisa.

- Sinto muito, Sakura. Não vai dar certo... – e saiu.

- O que...- mas não pode dizer mais nada pois o Uchiha já desaparecera entre os muitos casais.

Sakura bufou e limpou as lagrimas tomando cuidado com a maquiagem. Furiosa, viu a mesa de Tsunade, pegando um copo de sakê e virando-o. Sentiu a garganta arder e ao voltar-se para a pista avistou Lee sorrindo acanhado. Decidida, foi até ele...

- Sakura! Sakura! Acorde! – alguém a chamava e sacudia.

- Unnmm...o que..? – os verdes se abriram, fazendo a forma de Lee ser substituída pela de Shinta, seu parceiro da nova equipe especial. – O que houve, Shinta? – e se sentou.

- Desculpe por acordá-la, mas é melhor continuarmos, falta bem pouco para chegarmos a Konoha.

Levantou-se, indo lavar o rosto para recomeçar a viagem e sua mente se perdeu em pensamentos.

Fora um sonho, não, fora uma lembrança de alguns anos atrás. Quando ela namorava Naruto que conseguira depois trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha. No instante em que o vira, todos os sentimentos voltaram e logo se viu terminando com o loiro no momento que o Uchiha a convidou para o festival (onde eles aproveitariam para comemorar a volta dele). Só que no meio da festa o garoto a abandonara no meio da pista e depois de um (ou mais, não sabia bem) copo de sakê fora parar nos braços de Lee.

È claro que sua "relação" com ele não durara muito, até aguentara alguns meses, depois disso, sua consciência pesou e achou melhor terminar antes de partir na missão especial (os três foram escolhidos a dedo para a missão) com Shinta e Sai. Acabara tendo um caso com Sai que terminara com ele permanecendo na vila onde estavam e ela voltando, depois de dois, para entregar os relatórios da missão para a Godaime (1).

Suspirou ao ver os portões de Konoha, pensando bem, até que era reconfortante estar de volta.

_Continua..._

(1) "Godaime" se não me engano é traduzido como Quinta Hokage.

Agora vou almoçar (?). mudando de assunto, espero que gostem, demorou um pouco, mas assim que tive a idéia, escrevi. O próximo acho que só sai quando eu souber se tem algum problema com m-preg e tb queria saber se preferem q a Sakura volte para o Sai ou fique com a Ino...(mesmo ela merece alguém...)

Então se quiserem ver a chegada de Lee a Konoha, mais KakaIru e um pouco de SasuNaru (talvez muito) e uma surpresa, vou estar esperando por reviews! (isso me soa como chantagem...)

Beijos, Ai-chan.


	3. Chapter 3: Boys will be boys

Voltei! Esse é o maior cap que já escrevi, é que tinha muita coisa q eu queria dizer e tb tinha q por o m-preg, como recebi reviews positivas, posso continuar como imaginei (com m-preg).

N.a: Eu preciso saber e o próximo cap só vão ser escrito quando eu decidir se vai ser InoSaku ou SaiSaku (até por que não pode vir do nada, né?) e eu sou a pessoa mais indecisa do mundo...(ta no meu DNA sério...)

N.a2: Não ficou bem especifico, mas a cena anterior é o presente e essa aqui é de dois dias antes dela. Os garotos (Naruto, Gaara e cia) têm por volta de 20 anos (não dava para ter m-preg com eles ainda adolescentes, né?) o "o por volta" é por que não vou ser muito especifica (só sei o aniversario do Naruto e Sasuke), por favor não me matem se tiver algum erro grotesco, só avisem que eu do um jeito.

N.a3: eu não acompanho o Shippuden na net (acompanho o do Brasil), por isso, toda a historia do fim das guerras e lutas é tudo imaginação minha e não leva em conta nada depois do cap 280.

Acho q é só isso, vamos ao cap e eu realmente não consegui outra musica q fosse perfeita para o cap, então o mais perto foi esse verso de "I do not hook up", sugestões são bem vindas.

**Chapter 3:**

**But boys will be boys**

**Oh, yes they will**

Dois dias atrás – Território de Konoha.

- É melhor não interrompermos... – suspirou Temari, ouvindo os gemidos vindos de onde Gaara e Lee _deviam_ estar dormindo.

- Com certeza. Temari, você precisa descançar. Eu conheço um jutsu que não vai deixar nenhum barulho te perturbar. – disse Shikamaru.

- Só a ela, _irmão_(1)? Todos precisamos chegar inteiros em Konoha amanhã. – sorriu com escárnio Kankuro.

- Obviamente, _cunhado_...

-Vamos logo dormir – decidiu a loira, antes que alguma discussão começasse.

*L*G*

De manhã – Konoha

Por onde passavam, cochichos e olhares o seguiam, alguns com temor e outros respeito. Eles continuaram, sem se abalarem. Logo chegariam a Tsunade, queriam resolver todos os assuntos relacionados as Vilas para depois visitarem seus amigos.

Foram anunciados, atravessando as grandes portas da sala.

- Bom dia, Godaime. Obrigado por nos receber. – disse Gaara formal e gentil, _havia acordado de bom humor._

Tsunade bocejou e tomou um gole de café – provavelmente deixado por Shizune – antes de responder:

- Bom dia, Kazekage.

Depois de meio hora resolvendo assuntos políticos, Tsunade jogou os papeis na mesa e se espreguiçou.

- Tsunade, podemos nos retirar agora? – perguntou com cuidado Lee – Quero dizer, já que terminamos, gostaríamos de levar nossos pertences para o hotel e visitar...

- Não se preocupem com isso... – interrompeu a loira – Seus pertences já foram levados. E para quê tanta pressa, não é como se pudessem fazer algo mais _interessante _num quarto – ela riu com um olhar malicioso.

- O quê quer dizer? – perguntou Kankuro, vendo seu irmão corado.

- A não ser que queiram engravidar...

- Eu já estou grávida, Tsunade – disse confusa Temari.

- Eu estou falando dos garotos... ou vocês não receberam o aviso?

- Aviso? – todos falaram em uníssono.

- Eu mandei um aviso há algum tempo... – e ela fez um movimento para um dos guardas que logo desapareceu deixando uma nuvenzinha no local agora vazio – É que quando se entra no território de Konoha... – mas foi interrompida por alguém abrindo a porta devagar.

Um jovem de talvez 15 anos entrou, cabelos extremamente lisos e prateados, olhos dourados com um risco no meio, dando uma aparência ofídica muito familiar...

- Me perdoe, Tsunade, por entar assim. – a voz calma parou, sentindo alguém entrar depois de si.

- Me perdoe, Tsunade, por trazê-lo para o trabalho. – o homen pos a mão no ombro do garoto.

- Kabuto! – todos reconheceram o homen, apesar de algumas cicatrizes finas.

- Bom dia a todos. – disse Kabuto com aquela sua expressão típica.

- Não foi culpa do pai o aviso não ser mandado... – começou o garoto - ...Foi minha, eu estava doente.

- Tudo bem... – mas ela foi interrompida.

- Pai!? – os outros gritaram assustados.

- Sim, algum problema? – falou o garoto com uma sobrancelha prata erguida, a face pálida sem expressão se abriu num sorriso de orgulho – Nossa que falta de educação a minha! Eu me chamo Kurama Yakushi e é um prazer conhecê-los.

- O que esse Kabuto faz aqui? Ele não trabalhava para aquele maldito do Orochimaru? – Shikamaru disse com expressão fechada.

- Não falem assim dos meus pais! – Kurama disse baixo, quase como um silvo com olhos ameaçadores que se desviaram para o pai quando ao apertou-lhe os ombros.

Eles franziram o cenho a menção da palavra "pais". Tsunade pigarreou fazendo todos se voltarem para ela.

- Por favor, se acalmem. Eu irei explicar tudo. – ao ver que detinha a atenção de todos, continuou – É verdade que Kabuto trabalhou para Orochimaru, mas quando ele morreu, Kabuto se uniu a nós contra a Akatsuki. E desde que a derrotamos e estamos em paz, ele trabalha para mim...

- Assim do nada? – interrompeu Kankuro.

- Exato. E quanto ao garoto? – perguntou Temari ao que Kurama lhe mostrou a língua fina e comprida.

- Se me permitirem continuar... – e silencio se fez – Foi justamente por Kurama que Kabuto se juntou a nós. Vamos do inicio para que entendam: Orochimaru, quando ainda estava na Akatsuki, desenvolveu um jutsu proibido que possibilitava aos homens engravidarem naturalmente bastando somente terem relações com outros homens...

- Pois, é claro, era complicado demais para Orochimaru engravidar uma mulher, não acham? – uma voz masculina divertida disse.

- Kakashi! – todos reconheceram o ninja na janela. Alguns sorriram ou riram levemente pelo comentário.

- Por que todo mundo insiste em me interromper? – a loira virou outro copo de café e dirigiu sua raiva a Kakashi – E você, Kakashi. Quando vai aprender a usar uma porta?

- Portas são muito sem-graça. E desculpe pelo atraso, queria falar comigo? – _é, certas coisas nunca mudam..._

- Só um minuto. Bem como eu dizia... o que eu dizia mesmo?

- Era sobre o jutsu... – respondeu Lee.

-Ah, lembrei. Então foi com a ajuda desse jutsu que Kurama nasceu, sendo filho de Orochimaru e Kabuto. E, graças aos aperfeiçoamentos médicos dele e meus, agora todo o território de Konoha é coberto pelo jutsu. O que aumentou o turismo na Vila, pois muitos casais vem passar a lua-de-mel tentando engravidar e em breve vamos conseguir o mesmo com casais femininos! – talvez fosse só impressão, mas tinham quase certeza que os olhos da mulher viraram duas moedas douradas de dinheiro...

- Bem... se precisar de mim... – começou Kakashi pretendendo sair.

- Espere! – acordou a loira – Ainda estou esperando os relatórios da ultima missão.

- Eu os entreguei para o Naruto ontem á tarde. Ele ainda não entregou?

- Eu perguntei ontem de manha e ele não disse... "ontem à tarde"? eles eram para semana passada, Kakashi!

Contudo antes que o ninja pudesse responder (ou fugir) uma figura loira invadiu a sala, parando perto da mesa da Hokage e pondo uma pequena pilha de papel sobre ela.

- Oi, baa-chan (2)! – disse Naruto animado e que soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver quem estava na sala – Gaara! Lee! Há quanto tempo! – e os abraçou quando se levantaram.

- Os relatórios, como eu disse, Godaime... – falou Kakashi, ignorando o olhar mortal que recebia.

- Papai! – um ser pequeno gritou, saindo de trás de Naruto e correndo para Kakashi.

- Yuki! O que faz aqui? – o ninja que copia finalmente do batente da janela, entrando no aposento e pondo o filho nos braços – Você devia estar na escola! Não é, Naruto?

- Foi mal, Kakashi. Ele não soltava a minha perna e quando eu conseguia tira-lo, ele fazia aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado! Mas eu ia leva-lo para o Iruka no intervalo...

- Não! Eu não quero, papai – o garoto chamado Yuki tinha os olhos negros manhosos antes de se esconder no pescoço do pai, espalhando os cabelos castanhos lisos com pontas prateadas – Já tive de aguentar a Kaoru a noite toda, não quero também na escola! Ela é má! - disse abafado.

- Foi por isso que ele passou a noite grudado em mim então! - percebeu Naruto.

- Você sabe que a Kaoru nao te machucaria... - "pelo menos não com testemunhas por perto" pensou, contudo era melhor não dizer isso e vendo o menor ainda não muito convencido, completou -...E também que seu pai não deixaria nada te acontecer.

- Pode ser...

- Então vamos para aula! Com licença, Godaime. - desapareceu.

- O que diabos foi isso? - falou devagar Temari.

- Eu não sei se aguento explicar... - disse Tsunade massageando as têmporas.

- Deixa comigo, eu explico... - sorriu Naruto -... enquanto os levo para o hotel, pode ser?

- Obrigada, Naruto.

- Me sigam! - e abriu a porta.

Enquanto desciam as escadas com lentidão, o loiro começou:

- Aquele era Yuki, ele tem seis anos e é filho de Kakashi e Iruka, eu não sei se a baa-chan já disse...

- Já - interromperam cansados.

- Certo - ele levantou uma sobrancelha loira antes de prosseguir - Ontem foi aniversário de casamento deles e para poderem comemorar eles saíram e deixaram o Yuki passar a noite lá em casa. Mas mudando de assunto, quanto tempo pretendem ficar? Vão para o casamento da Hinata?

- Vamos ficar para o casamento, aproveitamos o convite para resolver uns problemas pessoalmente e também para rever velhos amigos. Como estão todos? - disse Lee.

- Vou mostrar... - e Naruto abriu as portas, o sol já alto nas ruas de Konoha.

Continua...

(1) Kankuro chama Shikamaru de irmao porque ele casou com Temari, então é considerado irmão deles por isso, mas no caso, ele está fazendo para irritar por que o Shikamaru ficava chamando-o sempre de cunhado enquanto namorava Temari.

(2) "Baa-chan" é como o Naruto chama a Tsunade e é traduzido como "vovó" de maneira carinhosa.

Espero que gostem... são 3 da manhã e no fim meu word travou, então algum erro não é (só) culpa minha.

A surpresa era o casamento. o proximo, prometo (e espero) que será menor. e desculpa por nao ter sasunaru. tá grande, mas eu precisava explicar.

Curiosidade: a cena (e filho) do kabuto nao estavam nos planos (que planos?) foi de ultima hora, por isso nao pude pensar num bom nome, eu só querioa algo com K.

Até a próxima!

Beijos, Ai-chan.


	4. Chapter 4: You're Having My Baby

Oi! Feliz Ano Novo! (acena escondida para não ser atingida) Desculpa a demora.

É sério, me desculpem a demora. Eu sei que não posto desde o ano passado...hehe (sempre quis fazer essa piada xp), mas eu não sabia bem como fazer essa parte. E também demorei a achar a musica ideal para o título, é uma musica linda, recomendo.

Sem mais delongas, outras explicações depois do cap, vamos lá!

**Chapter 4:**

**(You're) Having My Baby**

Certa quantidade de pessoas já tomava as ruas de Konoha, algumas trabalhando, outras a caminho. Crianças passavam correndo, não querendo chegar tarde na escola , algumas cumprimentavam o loiro ao passar:

- Bom dia, Naruto-sensei (1)!

E ele respondia gentil enquanto andava a nossa frente.

- Elas disseram "sensei"? – perguntou um Shikamaru assombrado.

- Oh, é que de vez em quando eu substituo o Iruka-sensei. De inicio, era só enquanto ele estava de licença para ter o Yuki, mas eu realmente gostei... e as crianças também gostaram de mim. Descobri que sou bom nisso. – sorriu o loiro um pouco acanhado.

- Que bom, Naruto. – disse Lee com aquele seu sorriso característico e brilhante.

- Bem, vamos andando. – e o loiro olhou de relance para Shikamaru ao prosseguir – Como vocês devem saber, Chouji está em lua-de-mel, portanto não virá. Ino e Tenten... – e seu olhar passou de leve do outro para Lee - ...estão em missão, mas confirmaram que voltariam em tempo para o casamento.

- Pessoal – começou Kankuro – Mesmo sabendo o quanto vão sentir minha falta, principalmente meu _querido irmão_ Shikamaru. – e ele sorriu de lado, a voz pingando sarcasmo – Eu devo partir...

- Como assim? Vocês acabaram de chegar! – protestou Naruto, sem nem notar os olhares de desgosto de Shikamaru para Kankuro pelo comentário.

- É verdade, contudo a Vila da Areia não pode ficar sem supervisão. O Conselho ficou responsável enquanto estamos aqui. Eu vim somente para acompanhar meus irmãos e falar com a Hokage. Sinto muito, devo voltar o mais rápido possível. – ele se despediu de seus irmãos, desaparecendo em seguida.

Eles continuaram andando. Vez ou outra o loiro apontava para algum lugar ou comentava sobre como estava alguém. Logo ele parou em frente a portões discretos de uma enorme propriedade que tomava todo o quarteirão, não sendo possível ver onde terminava.

- Chegamos.

- Mas essa é... – começou Lee.

- A propriedade dos Hyuuga. – completou Naruto – Não estão curiosos para ver a noiva? – e ele bateu na porta sendo atendido por um dos empregados que ao ver quem era deu passagem para entrarem.

- Só um instante, vou chamar a senhorita Hyuuga. – e sumiu por uma das muitas entradas.

Eles olharam em volta, uma imensa área de treinamento podia ser entrevista de um lado. Não puderam ver muito mais, pois algo grande, branco e peludo veio em direção do loiro, tentando lamber sua face.

- Calma, Akamaru. O que você está fazendo aqui? – reconheceu, coçando atrás das orelhas do imenso cachorro para tentar tira-lo de cima de si.

- Olá, Naruto. – uma voz doce disse de uma das portas – O Akamaru veio com outras visitas. Por favor, entrem. É muito bom ver todos vocês de novo. – sorriu gentil Hinata conforme o grupo a acompanhava para uma confortável sala. – Essa é a minha parte da casa, onde eu morarei depois de me casar – completou ela ao ver todos observando a decoração simples e sóbria. A felicidade com que a ultima frase foi dita era quase palpável.

Tudo tinha um tom de branco misturado com um pouco de lavanda. Num sofá médio, dois jovens se sentavam, um de cabelos castanhos curtos e o outro moreno, com oclinhos negros, e cujo braço direito estava passado pelos ombros do outro.

- E aí, Naruto? – Kiba passou uma mão pelos fios chocolate antes de pegar um biscoito na mesinha pequena a sua frente. – Parece que tivemos a mesma idéia.

Naruto revirou os olhos, torcendo o nariz ao perceber que ele mordia um biscoito de chocolate com menta. Ele detestava menta e adorava chocolate, enquanto com Sasuke era exatamente o oposto. Sentou numa confortável poltrona de frente para Hinata a qual ocupava uma em tom de rosa bem claro com flores lilás estampado dos lados, a direita dela os outros se acomodaram num largo sofá branco-gelo.

Todo o aposento era um conjunto de cores delicadas e fortes que harmoniosamente se casavam. Não havia nenhuma duvida de que o casal apaixonado ajudara a decorá-la pessoalmente.

- Eu não faço idéia de como o Shino te aguenta, Kiba. – suspirou um divertido loiro.

Antes que o castanho pudesse responder a altura, uma moça com uma bandeja adentrou o local e se postou entre Hinata e Kiba os quais logo aceitaram as taças de sorvete. Entre uma colherada e outra, ela falou:

- É sorvete de milho verde com creme (2). Aceitam?

Alguns arregalaram os olhos, enquanto outros disfarçavam uma expressão de nojo a menção da excêntrica combinação e gosto _dos dois. Sim, porque Kiba já estava quase no fim do seu e parecia querer pedir outro. _Todos negaram educadamente ao que Shino deu um meio sorriso, procurando explicar a situação:

- Não se preocupem, é "coisa de grávida". Sabe, aqueles desejos estranhos... – os óculos negros ocultavam o brilho de divertimento.

- Então vocês dois... – piscou Temari.

- Estão grávidos. – respondeu Neji, adentrando o cômodo e dando um leve beijo em Hinata para depois se postar do lado dela. – Talvez eu deva explicar melhor, já que estamos entre amigos. – e fez um gesto para dispensar a servente que foi impedida após alguns passos.

-Oh, será que não poderia me trazer um pouco de goiabada com queijo (3)? Se for possível, seria maravilhoso. – pediu Temari passando uma mão carinhosamente pela barriga de sete meses.

- É claro, senhora. Num minuto. – porém ela só deu um passo antes de ouvir outra voz.

- P-poderia trazer para mim também. – um Gaara incerto pediu.

- E um pouco de sorvete com melão e cauda de pêssego (4), se não for muito incômodo. – falou Naruto sem graça.

- Certamente. – e ela saiu.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava disso, amor. – Lee arqueou uma sobrancelha relativamente grossa.

- Eu também não. Só senti vontade de experimentar – deu de ombro o ruivo.

Neji limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção para si e todos se voltaram para ouvi-lo.

- Sei que minha adorável noiva pretendia contar-lhe tudo o mais rápido possível, Naruto. – ele começou e era meio estranho ver Neji sorrindo tanto, pousando uma mão no ombro da morena. – Todavia os preparativos não permitiram, creio que o melhor é compartilhar isso com vocês, pois certamente muitos boatos vão surgir e...

- Neji, não se preocupe. – interrompeu Naruto – Nós não damos ouvidos a fofocas.

- Obrigado, ainda assim, queremos explicar tudo. Eu e Hinata estamos juntos a bastante tempo e vínhamos tentando convencer os Hyuugas desde que eu a pedi em casamento. – nesse momento ele apertou a mão direita da jovem, um anel de brilhantes reluzindo no anelar dela.

- Foi complicado convencer meu pai – completou Hinata – mas conseguimos, até porque ele conhecia Neji e viu como estávamos felizes. Entretanto, o resto dos Hyuuga foi mais difícil.

- Nós não os convencemos, na verdade. – continuou Neji – Infelizmente, eles consideram_ inconcebível _uma união entre as ramificações (5) e a família principal. Estávamos perto de vencê-los pelo cansaço quando Hinata engravidou. Então, a contra gosto e para nossa sorte, eles tiveram de anunciar imediatamente o casamento. – terminou, levando a mão da futura esposa aos lábios, num beijo casto.

- Bem, se querem saber – começou Kiba, repousando a taça já há algum tempo vazia na mesa e comendo outro biscoito – Eu e Shino já estávamos casados quando ele me engravidou – ele sorriu de lado, querendo quebrar o clima pesado.

Teve sucesso já que todos começaram a rir e ainda mais quando Shino impediu o outro de pegar mais um biscoito, começando uma discussão provavelmente comum entre eles sobre como fazia mal para o bebe e que ele estava engordando. A moça voltou, servindo os pedidos incomuns e logo se retirando.

Apenas o som gostoso de risadas e conversas preenchia a sala enquanto o sol era encoberto de vez em quando por algumas nuvens, permitindo assim ver variados tons de azul.

_Continua..._

(1)"sensei" significa professor.

(2) É bem, não sou boa com isso, na verdade, esses foram desejos da minha mãe quando tava grávida de mim. Os Hyuuga são bem influentes, ne? Então eles tem como conseguir certas coisas. O mesmo vale para o (3), eu é que não gosto de misturar doce com salgado, por isso coloquei isso, já que tinha que ser algo diferente e também o queijo é amarelo como a Temari é loira e a goiabada vermelha como o Gaara é ruivo... (4) foi o melhor que eu pude fazer, aceito sugestões.

(5) se não me engano é assim que chamam, se tiver errado, me avisem.

Me perdoem! Eu sei que demorou, mas o 5 sai ainda esse mês, eu juro! Também não sei como vai acabar essa fic, eu não a planejei (em geral eu planejo) e só estou certo sobre o que acontece até o cap 5, por isso esse não vai demorar tanto, já depois... vou ter que assistir muito Brothers & Sisters para fazer a festa de casamento. No próximo tem SasuNaru! Aceito sugestões de musicas, mas coloquem o cantor/banda tb.

p.s: se prestarem atenção, vão perceber que há dicas de uma surpresa mais para frente.

Qualquer erro, me avisem!

Esperando que gostem (e leiam! u.u)

Beijos, Ai-chan.


End file.
